verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Not scoot/Venrensorys Revised
Venrensorys is the personification of everything The Supergod Council stands against. Any principle which the Supergod Council upholds is a principle which Venrensorys despises. Any idea which the Supergod Council fights against is one which Venrensorys embodies. The Supergod Council values order, subordination, co-ordination, unity, selfeless actions and consideration of consequences. Thus, Venrensorys embodies chaos, freedom, a lack of co-ordination and decision making on a purely selfish basis with no regard for consequences. As the Supergod Council is the highest, supreme force of judgement within all of Beyond it can be considered that they set the standard for what is 'good'. As such, Venrensorys as their opposite would emobdy all that is 'evil'. Its physical form is even more powerful than Hellensoerensen. Venrensorys's body has been destroyed by The Supergod Council but its conciousness still remains within Beyond and the Supergod Council cannot get rid of it, so it will not be long before Venrensorys acquires a new body. 'Background/Lore' 'The Eternal Legion' Under extreme circumstances, all members of The Supergod Council can merge into a single entity known as Hellensoerensen. However, this entity is so powerful that its mere existence within Beyond causes mass instability amongst its many Monocosms which can lead to many problems. When Hellensoerensen was formed for the first time, the instability created within one Monocosm caused Creator and Destroyer to be equally powerful, as opposed to Creator overpowering Destroyer. This caused them to be locked in an eternal conflict over the fate of the Omniverse, meaning neither of them were able to maintain control over said Omniverse, allowing life within it to grow uncontrollably. This led to an alternate version of the Eternal Legion which had technology so advanced they were actually capable of carrying out their plan to destroy both Creator and Destroyer. They were led by Hyperman who, in the absence of both Creator and Destroyer, grew to be the most powerful creature in the Monocosm. Under his leadership, their technology grew powerful enough to manufacture Omniverses and turn their Monocosm into a Multiverse of Omniverses, with Hyperman's Godverse at the centre. After they discovered the existence of Beyond and its infinite alternate Monocosms, their next goal became taking over all Monocosms, including The Barrel. Though, no doubt The Supergod Council would prevent them, so if they wished to expand their empire they would have to take them out. They began gathering information on the Supergods as well as the other Monocosms and soon realise their Monocosm was not meant to be the way it was. They also discovered that mistakes such as that which allowed for the rise of the Eternal Legion were usually corrected by The Supergod Council, meaning it was only a matter of time before The Supergod Council came to erase their empire. From the Supergods' perspective, the Eternal Legion was a tiny threat. While they were far more powerful than any Creator or Destroyer, they were insignificant next to the power of even a single Supergod. Thus, when the Supergod Council discovered them, they did not bother dealing with the issue collectively, instead they sent Unthil to swiftly resolve the matter. When he entered the Monocosm to destroy it, The Eternal Legion activated their trap. Using their unnnaturally advanced technology combined with Hyperman's intellect and ingenuity, they were able to freeze Unthil within The Outside and stop him from requesting help from the other Supergods. Hyperman had intended to then possess Unthil's physical form, thus giving himself enough power to fight back against the other Supergods and preventing them from forming Hellensoerensen. However, Hyperman had underestimated Unthil's power, as even while restrained he was capable of reversing Hyperman's technique and sending it right back at him. This caused them to both possess each-other at the same time, allowing them both to briefly share the same conciousness. Hyperman then experienced Unthil's eternal knowledge of not just everything that could be thought but everyting that couldn't as well. He saw all of the infinite Beyond Bubbles within Transcendentem, and all the infinite -verses beyond, stretching all the way out into The Barrelplex. He realised now how truly meaningless his own life was, as well as that of his empire and the Supergods. He had no will left to carry on. He let go. His mind fell into the abstract plane of concepts and thoughts while Unthil regained control of his physical form and broke free of his prison. He swiftly eraisng the Eternal Legion and all their Omniverses, replacing them with a single Omniverse, one Creator and one Destroyer, both with the correct amount of power. The Supergod Council believed this to be an isolated incident which had been fully resolved. But in reality, this was only the beginning. 'The External Hazard' At the same time as Hyperman's mind entered the abstract plane, so too did another entity, which had been traveling through Transcendentem and had entered our Beyond Bubble randomly. This entity was a Stage I Seed from the External Hazard.' '''As they both entered this plane at the same time, their conciousnesses became one. Normally, Stage I Seeds attempt to subtly infiltrate the Beyond Bubbles they attach themselves to to transform that Beyond Bubble into a piece of the mind of Najha-Tebah, an ancient Cosmic Entity from beyond the Barrelplex. However, now the Stage I Seed would attempt to transform the Beyond Bubble into Hyperman's mind. Of course, Hyperman was a being with the intellect of only a top tier Omniversal entity, his mind was far too simple to be spread across an entire Beyond Bubble. It would be like creating an entire universe out of the mind of a newborn baby. As such, what the Stage I Seed truly began to spread was an abstracted version of Hyperman's mind, specifically his hatred of The Supergod Council. As such, this Stage I Seed represented the exact opposite of The Supergod Council. This mindset and conciousness eventually became known as ''Venrensorys'. Over time, Venrensorys began to slowly infiltrate our Beyond Bubble, creating God Larvae which further spread its influence. The introduction of these creatures into the many Monocosms caused events to unfold in strange ways which led to situations that never arose before. The most obvious of these events were the numerous entities which escaped their Monocosms and discovered Beyond. The Barrel alone had two such events, first The Omniversal Traveler and then later Kotoblade. Many of these travelers were spared by the Supergods and were allowed to continue their travels and others were simply sent back to their Monocosm with their method of travel destroyed. Some, however, had to be erased or sometimes banished to the Kalyubi Dimension as was the case for Kotoblade. This required that they form Hellensoerensen, which caused yet more instability within the Monocosms, which Venrensorys was able to exploit to further spread its influence. It also allowed for more Omniversal Travelers which prompted more formations of Hellensoerensen which created more instability, creating an endless loop. The Supergods were entities beyond time, so they knew that any change in the course of events must have a direct cause and began to investigate the existence of Venrensorys. This led them to begin to attempt to destroy all God Larvae they could find, and while this slowed Venrensorys down, it did not stop his expansion. Eventually, not only did ordinary entities find ways to exit their Monocosms, but so too did many extensions of Venrensorys, and they began to congregate around the Monocosm from which Hyperman originated. They had hoped to form a being which could physically challenge The Supergod Council. Once the Supergod Council realised this, Realitus arrived to deal with the situation but found himself overpowered by the God Larvae and other creatures and so required help from the other council members. Once all Supergods arrived, they chose to merge into Hellensoerensen. This was a mistake, as it allowed all other extensions of Venrensorys to locate the original Monocosm by using Hellensoerensen's immense power as a beacon and the instability caused by their existence to escape their Monocosms. This allowed all currently existing extensions of Venrensorys to merge into a single entity, even more powerful than Hellensoerensen. It had gained a complete physical form, and it now decided it was time to finally erase the Supergod Council. '''Appearance 'Physical Form' When Venrensorys first took his complete physical form, all beings in all Monocosms within the Beyond Bubble witnessed it. But not all of these entities could comprehend the same amount of information as others, and so each entity percieved Venrensorys differently depending on how they percieve reality. The only appearance of his that we can truly comment on his how humans, and other humanoids who view the world through 3 spatial dimensions and 1 temporal dimension percieved him. An approximation of how humanity saw him is shown in the image at the top of the page. The being in focus is likely Venrensorys itself while the pyramid behind it is likely a representation of his conciousness. 'Conceptual Form' The appearance of the conciousness of Venrensorys, stored within the Stage I Seed that infiltrated our Beyond Bubble, cannot truly be described for it is simply a concept and not a physical thing. However, we know that from a human perspective it is represented as a purple pyramid, and it is known that ordinary Stage I Seed bears the appearance of an egg-shaped mix of biological and technological matter, so Venrensorys's conceptual form likely appears as a combination of the two. 'Extensions of Venrensorys' Extensions of Venrensorys will take forms of all kinds, and many are far beyond human comprehension, as they exist at all levels of reality up to God Larvae who exist within high level Archverses. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Physical Form' Venrensorys, in his complete form, has Omnipotence^10. Due to the fact that the extensions which combined to make this form originated from every Monocosm, it has collected from them knowledge of all known abilities from all known Omniverses and Godverses, including perfect intellect. This means he can perfectly match Hellensoerensen in terms of abilities, as they both have all possible abilities. Furthermore, his sheer strength is actually beyond that of Hellensoerensen's by a moderately wide margin, making him the strongest creature in the entire Beyond Bubble. 'Conceptual Form' Venrensorys's conceptual form obviously does not physically exist, so it is not capable of performing any physical techniques. It is capable however, of creating Stage II Seeds which can adapt to any Omniverse they are placed into, and the Stage I Seed can do this without the Supergods knowing. 'Extensions of Venrensorys' All extensions of Venrensorys have the same powers and abilities as those spawned from other Stage I Seeds. The nature, powers and abilities of these extensions can be found in the External Hazard article. 'Venrensorys's Fate' 'Physical Form' After Venrensorys formed, its first immediate action was to eradicate the Supergod Council. Currently, the Supergod Council was in the form of a single entity (Hellensoerensen), as was Venrensorys, so the two Cosmic Entities began to battle. Both knew all abilities there was to know, and so the battle involved all techniques ever attempted within all Monocosms. Overall, Venrensorys was more powerful than Hellensoerensen and so as the battle raged on Venrensorys began to win. And it is possible he would have been able to eradicate the Supergod Council, except at its core Venrensorys is the personification of everything the Supergod Council isn't. This includes, most importantly, a need for agreement and unity. The Supergods would only merge into Hellensoerensen if they were in agreement as to what needed to be done. Venrensorys, meanwhile, embodies freedom, selfish action, individualism, disagreement and separation. This gave them a clear disadvantage when fighting as one single entity as the parts that made up Venrensorys could not agree to work together in unity. Hellensoerensen was able to use this to their advantage to tip the scales in their favour. Eventually, Hellensoerensen was able to trap Venrensorys in an inescapable prison created from its own power. Venrensorys refused to be contained, however, and began to build up enough power to destroy the prison. This succeeded, however it damaged the fabric of the Beyond Bubble to such an extent that the two entities began to fall out of Beyond itself. Now that Hellensoerensen had been distracted, Venrensorys took this advantage to trap Hellensoerensen in the same form of prison, created from Hellensoerensen's power. Hellensoerensen could have done something to prevent this, but chose not to. Venrensorys, with its lack of care for consequences, had sealed its own doom. Now that Hellensoerensen was trapped, it could no longer fall out of Beyond, but Venrensorys could. Venrensorys found itself in a strange realm, surrounded by an infinte number of Beyond Bubble just like what it percieved to be all of existence. This realm was so far beyond the comprehension of Venrensorys that it couldn't even discern where he was in this realm at any one time, like a human thrown into a dimensionless void. The very fabric of existence which he had lived within his entire life and lack of life was no longer present, and Venrensorys could not even exist within this environment and, in human terms, it began to disintegrate. With Venrensorys gone, the prison it created disappeared as well, freeing Hellensoerensen. 'Conceptual Form' While Venrensorys's physical form was gone, its conciousness still existed. This allowed it to continue infecting Monocosms with little interruption. The Supergods are not capable of erasing Venrensorys's conciousness and so it may remain forever. However, another External Hazard infection elsewhere was completely destroyed by a group known as Task Force Iris, so it is theoretically possible. 'Extensions of Venrensorys' All previously existing extensions of Venrensorys were destroyed when its physical form was destroyed, but new ones can still be created by its conciousness just as quickly as before, though now the Supergods are more aware of their techniques and are also more aware of how forming Hellensoerensen benefits it, so Venrensorys will likely not be able to expand at the same rate as previously. Category:Blog posts